1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen door devices for garage doors and more particularly pertains to a new automatic garage door screen for covering a garage door opening to let air through while still providing a barrier to insects and debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screen door devices for garage doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, screen door devices for garage doors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art screen door devices for garage doors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,241; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,067; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412; U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,824; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,731.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automatic garage door screen. The inventive device includes a flexible panel having a plurality of apertures therethrough extending between first and second surfaces of the panel. A storage housing mountable to the top of a garage door opening is also provided. An elongate roller is rotatably mounted in the interior of the storage housing with a motor included for rotating the roller. The top edge of the panel is coupled to the roller. A pair of elongate guide tracks are mountable to the sides of a garage door opening. Each guide track has an elongate side channel extending between the ends of the guide track. One of the side edges of the panel is inserted into the side channel of one of the guide tracks while the other side edge of the panel is inserted into the side channel of the other guide track.
In these respects, the automatic garage door screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a garage door opening to let air through while still providing a barrier to insects and debris.